


Kokichi Vent Piece

by 696969boob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, This is just a vent piece, graphic non con, i dont want to make any character hated or the bad guy, i kept it pretty vague, im just trying to cope yall, projecting experience on to a character, suicidal, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Kokichi adds another regret to his list.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Kokichi Vent Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I just really needed to get some stuff off my chest. Projecting on to my favorite character to cope. Will be triggering non con. Just be prepared okay? I kept names of other characters out because I don't really want to make them the bad guys. So if it gets confusing then sorry.

It wasnt supposed to end up this way.

They were best friends, soulmates in the most platonic way. At least, that's what Kokichi thought. They had spent so long talking and enjoying each others company that they basically knew everything about each other. They would even stay up into the wee hours of the morning to take care of each other. He was the second person Kokichi came out as trans to and was met with an "I know." And endless support. It was such a relief.

Kokichi had finally been able to trust another person outside of his boyfriend, which was a huge step in Kokichi's opinion. 

It took him a couple of years into the friendship to get there, but out of no where, something didn't feel right between them. Kokichi couldn't quite put his finger on it, or perhaps he didn't want to. 

Many times things were said that made Kokichi uncomfortable. Things that friends shouldnt just casually say to each other.

"I loved that picture of you. It was so hot I wanted to touch myself to it. Actually I did."

"I've been really lonely lately, like intimacy wise. If we ever did stuff, what would you do to me?"

"I've been having a really bad day, do you think you could call me daddy to help me feel a little more confident?"

"You'll never leave me right? We're part of the same star. We belong together."

Kokichi wished he had listen to his boyfriend when he expressed concerns over this friend.

Still he continued to keep up the friendship, fought for it even. He didn't want to loose someone who basically knew him better than he knew himself. Though the context just kept getting worse.

"I'm daddy and you're my pretty boy aren't you?"

"I bet I can make you cum over and over until you can't scream anymore."

Kokichi shouldn't have let it slide. He shouldn't have just laughed it off and pretended that was okay. Maybe he actually liked it and that's why he couldn't stop it. At least that's what he tried to convince himself to justify it.

The behavior started to become more and more frequent. Everytime Kokichi would have a breakdown or regress, his friend was right there to help. Which was welcomed, he was a good distraction for the things going on in Kokichis head, but it always ended the same as he was told different fantasies of them being alone together.

"I'll make you feel good little one. What I wouldn't give to grip those hips and mark you as mine."

"Run away with me."

"Did you cum too?"

"Daddy is here."

It wasnt until he found himself at a party with both his friend and boyfriend did he regret ever letting the behavior slide.

He didn't miss a beat as his boyfriend immediately tensed up and glared at his friend. 

Kokichi had been told over and over that he thought something bad was going to happen but he couldn't place his finger on it. Kokichi was used to his boyfriends gut feelings but wanted to blame it on anxiety or going out to be with a crowd. Kokichi assured him that it was all okay, that he was just freaking out for no reason. That, of course, was before he began to feel the same thing as soon as he arrived there.

"Look if you want to go hang out with him, you can. I'm going to go find the host alright?" He whispered to Kokichi. He could tell he was offering almost through gritted teeth.

Kokichi wanted to scream at him to not leave him alone, but he knew his boyfriend was doing his best not to be controlling with Kokichis friendships. He was one of the best things to happen to him. 

So Kokichi agreed. He trusted that nothing bad would happen, his boyfriend was there in the house anyway and he did ultimately have fun when he hung out with his friend, despite how he acted when they were apart.

Said friend held out his hand and Kokichi took it to stay close to someone he knew and weaved through the crowd.

"I'm really glad we're able hang out. I've been looking forward to tonight for a while." His friend commented once they had gotten up against a wall.

"Right? Jeez it's been one thing after another and I'm soooooo tired. I just want to have fun and forget about things." Kokichi replied, slouching and dramatically playing up the tired emotion.

"Dude I feel that no worries." A thumb moved across Kokichi's knuckles and suddenly he was aware that his hand was still being held.

The notion was comforting, nothing too bad about it. Friends held each others hands for comfort all the time. That is until people started to notice and began commenting on it. Many different people who were not quite sober were complimenting how well they fit together, how cute they were, how they should kiss, etc. 

Kokichi played it up to pretend the comments were okay. I mean he was a liar afterall. So faking a persona and feelings was easy shit for him. If he kept telling himself it was okay and that they were just really close best friends then eventually he would believe it.

Two lean hands cupped either side of Kokichi's face and soon a pair of lips crashed into his. A couple of awwws and coos could he heard but Kokichi drowned it out. What was going on? His friend pulled away after a moment and Kokichi was left frozen with a bright pink flush covering his face.

To anyone else, they would have thought it was embarrassment, but Kokichi's chest was heavy and his breath had become erratic. His friend just smiled at him, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Kokichi pursed his lips together and his hands began to shake. The small timid side of him beginning to push through the loud abrasive facade. Fuck. He didn't want to be here right now. He wanted to escape the crowd and take a breather. 

So he pushed past everyone and tried to find the nearest bathroom, his friend quickly trailing behind.

"Kokichi wait up!" He called out.

The sound of the crowd grew less intense as he found a room in the back of the house. Kokichi went in and stepped aside to allow his friend in behind him.

As soon as the door shut Kokichi frowned at him and finally interrogated him.

"What was that? I don't understand?" Kokichi questioned.

"It felt right. I just looked at you and I couldn't help myself."

"I knew some of those people, what are they going to say? What if they saw you do that? Do you know what would happen? They were so close to us."

"I dont think they all saw. It should be okay. I just, I love you. I needed to show you."

"You dont have to do that to say you love me. I love you too but I dont want to create a scene." Kokichi did love him, like a brother. Right? He was right when he called them soulmates in the most platonic way. How could you not feel love for someone you felt like youd known all your life? But he had been pushed so far into this weird relationship that it didn't feel like it could be platonic and that scared Kokichi.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. Maybe it was an invitation.

"Show daddy you love him." 

Oh no.

"What?" Kokichi's breath picked up once more. He wanted to run for the door but his feet were frozen in place. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

Those same lips crashed into Kokichi's once more. Hands finding their way to his wrist to hold him in place. Even if Kokichi tried to run, his friend was taller and it would almost be impossible to make it out without hurting him. Despite everything he really didn't want to physically hurt him. 

Lips traveled down Kokichi's neck and Kokichi cursed himself for feeling arousal. No, his friend was going to be able to tell and think this was okay. This isn't okay. Why was his body reacting like that?

Tears welled up in Kokichi's eyes as one hand let go of his wrist and slipped into the waist of his white pants. 

Please no.

Long fingers massaged around him and he whimpered. 

"You're so wet pretty boy." Whispered against his neck.

He was. He hated it. Kokichis free arm reached up and grabbed his friends bicep, hoping to balance himself as his knees went weak from the rubbing on his dick. 

Kokichi's mouth opened to beg him to stop but nothing more came out but "Please,"

Which he seemed to take as a begging to continue.

"Turn around pretty boy." 

Kokichi felt like a ragdoll as he was flipped around and pushed over the toilet, this helped keep Kokichis legs spread and his hands flat against the wall in front of him to keep him from falling. 

He couldn't see what was going on and somehow that made it even worse. His pants were pulled down enough to expose him in the most dreadful way. He at least wanted to be able to see and know what was coming but he felt entirely in the dark. Anyone could walk in at any point.

Kokichi let tears fall down his cheek as dirty words were thrown at him, he tried to drown them out. There was silence before he felt two fingers inside of him. 

Naseuous didn't even begin to cover how his stomach ached. His noises working against him as he continued to moan quietly. He could hear heavy breathing behind him and the sound of fingers curling into the wetness. 

He wanted to die right there. He wanted someone to come in and shoot him in the head so he didn't have to bare this. He wanted this man to tear him from the inside out so maybe he could bleed out on the floor.

Another finger inserted. Three fingers spread inside of him and he felt himself tighten climax around them. 

"That's it baby." Another finger, now four, was added with ease and he felt them pushed so deep inside of him. 

"Daddy," Kokichi sobbed out, but it caught in his throat and sounded more like a broken moan than anything.

Soon the fingers were repeatedly thrust into him harshly at the name. He knew he had egged him on. A hand snaked around his throat from behind to squeeze.

Another climax. 

Kokichi's legs shook threatening to give out on him.

Violently he was thrusted into and he wondered if he actually would be bleeding after. He was accepting his latter option for death.

Shock had finally set in and the tears had stopped falling. In fact he didn't even feel all there at this point. Just a vessel of breathy moans as he stared at the wall, his eyes beginning to cross and double his vision.

One last hard climax as Kokichi came around the fingers. He trembled as he rode it out and tried desperately not to pass out. They were slipped out of him at some point, but Kokichi could still feel it. He throbbed at the abuse that he had taken.

Slowly Kokichi rose from the wall and stood up straight. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind in a hug. One that was supposed to be consoling but it provided the opposite feeling.

"You were so good pretty boy." He whispered against the back of his head.

Kokichi just nodded. He had to pick himself up and clean up. He didnt want anyone to know anything had happened. He cleaned up the mess he left and pulled his clothes back on while his friend had washed his hands. 

Kokichi discreetly wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes and made sure he didn't leave a trace of it behind. They had to get back out there soon. The red on his face could be passed off from the heat and he at least wasnt going to be limping.

"Ready to get back out there? Hopefully you feel a little more calmed down." 

Kokichi nodded. "Yeah for sure." 

It was like that was for Kokichi's sake. Like he had been asking for it to get through the night.

They both exited the bathroom and made their way back into the crowd of people towards the front of the house. 

Kokichi had never been happier to see his boyfriend. 

"There you are." He called out. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, we were just exploring the rest of the place." Kokichi lied immediately. "We just wanted to walk around and see everything." This was so much easier than having to actually deal with what had happened.

His boyfriend didn't seem to believe it, but didn't press any further. Kokichi was sure he thought they had run off to be with each other. Let him think that. Kokichi didn't want to fight. He was exhausted. 

A headache began to pulse through his entire cranium. Kokichi rubbed his eyes and was glad he looked like he was just tired. 

"Let's go ahead and leave okay? We probably need to go before things get too hectic or late."

That's exactly what Kokichi wanted to hear at that moment.


End file.
